Has The Fire Met It's Match?
by Keeper Of The Dragon Flame
Summary: On one of the Winx Club's usually uneventful patrols, they come across a new fairy with mysterious power, a new enemy, and a new mission that they must complete, the girls prepare themselves for their most difficult adversary yet; the past. There are secrets hidden in Bloom's, secrets that need to be uncovered. But what happens when the truth becomes more than any of them can bare.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First things first; this is after the storyline of the Nick dub, but I am detailing this story from the original series. **

**Trust me I know what I am doing.**

* * *

An earsplitting scream rang through the dimly lit dusk, and the Winx felt the scent of burning wings filling their noses, the unknown singeing becoming almost too much to bare.  
"Girls," whimpered an unnerved Roxy, Fairy of Animals, and the newest member of the renowned Winx Club, her green aura flickering in fright. "What was that?"  
"Something that needs to be taken care of." Their red haired leader, the Fairy of the Dragon Fire commanded, her usually sky blue eyes glowing the same shade of red as the ancestral fire burning in her right hand.  
"Whatever you say Bloom!" Stella, the Fairy of the Sun and Moon, and Bloom's Second in Command replied, her golden light shining protectively around all seven of them. "Winx arm yourselves!"  
The group did as they were told; preparing the battle and defence spells they had recently acquired from Inspector Griselda and their relatively new Fairy Powers.  
Flora, the Fairy of Nature, and the Princess of Lynphea, Realm of Nature, connected with the life around her and instantly felt empowered, she knew she was powerful; as powerful as her two Commanders were, she just had no need to compete with them; it would just get ugly.  
Layla, the Fairy of Waves, Princess of Andros; Realm of Tides, pried her purple Morphix staff out of thin air, twirling it slightly in her left hand.  
Musa, the Fairy of Music and princess of Melody, readied her Sonic Blast, hovering in a defensive state, she was prepared to blast through the Silence.  
Roxy, still being in her Enchantix stage, was far less powerful than the rest of her fellow Winx Club members, rushed to Bloom's side, positive that she would protect her.  
Techna, the Fairy of Technology channelled the wireless computer located in her magical purple visor and began to scan their surroundings; they were deep in the Magix Forrest; patrolling for the three schools located in the proximity.  
There was the airborne Red Fountain, the battle school for Specialists; Heroes in Training, floating in the Eastern Sector of the forest, RF is led by Saladin, a once brave and powerful sorcerer and warrior; yet alas he had endured a fatal injury during the Destruction of Domino, making him weak and somewhat powerless.  
Located in the Western Sector, stands Cloud Tower; the renowned school for evil Witches to learn to master the Dark Magic, run by Headmistress Griffin, Cloud Tower is easily the most despicable school in all of the Magic Dimension.  
Rival to Cloud Tower, Alfea College for Fairies shines bright in the North, its pink exterior capturing the essence of its student body, protected by the powerful Headmistress Faragonda, former fairy godmother and believed Enchantix fairy, Alfea is where the Winx reside after their dangerous missions.  
Techna could sense a darkness she had never felt before; not with any of the other evils they had fought. "It coming from that direction!"  
"Alright Winx!" Bloom cried, her blue Sirenix outfit sparkling from the fiery light that still burned in her palm, as she pointed in the direction of the chaos. "Let's go!"  
Led by the Fire Fairy, the Winx flew towards the commotion, halting as they found a fairy fall from the air mid-flight, into the depths of the sleeping forest. Not long after, a vision of darkness flew after the fallen fairy, a darkness that was followed by a chill and a eccentric lightning bolt.  
The Winx conferred in silence, the same thought passing through each of their minds; The Trix can't be back- can they?  
"Bloom," Stella began, the golden blonde hair on the nape of her tanned neck began to rise at the though of her polar opposite, Darcy. "You don't think..."  
"No," She replied, doubt clouding her confident features, worry fogging her blue eyes. "We would be able to tell...wouldn't we?"  
"But- who else is able to manipulate those three elements like that?" Flora enquired, her grey eyes were reasonably afraid, yet still sure of defeat.  
Musa's sonar ears had been searching for three familiar cackles, but none came. "Its not the Trix." She confirmed, glancing at Techna for scientific proof.  
"How do you know Musa?" Layla asked uncertainly, her brown eyes shaking with anticipation; she always had loved a good fight.  
"There's no wicked laughs." She answered as if it was the simplest explanation. "And if I know anything about our dear witchy friends, is that when they are happy they cackle, and the thing that makes them the happiest is torturing fairies." The Fairy of Music then turned to the rest of her friends. "Well there's an injured fairy, where the heck is the laughing if it really is them?!" Her raven gaze was strong and unwavering, her point had immense proof, and she knew her best friends realized this.  
Before they could display their reactions, a whiff of toxins collected in their throats, causing the girls to gag.  
"Toxins!" Flora cried, her flight patterns becoming disoriented and flimsy. "The trees are suffering." She choked clawing at her throat. "Something is really wrong." The screaming began again, becoming more and more desperate, the girls knew that they needed to assist the fairy immediately and they flew off towards the commotion.

Hovering in the sky was a Shadow, it was crackling with lightning, ice and darkness. The thing was closing in on it's pray, getting closer and closer to the fallen fairy.

"Hey!" The Princess of Light yelled, grabbing the attention of the beast. "Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back!" The Shadow appeared to tilt his head in confusion. "LIGHT DIAMOND!" A ray of Solarian Light soared through the air, splitting straight through the monster's chest, not even damaging it.

"Roxy!" Bloom cried, her long red ponytail flying around her shoulders as she commanded the youngest as she and the others circled the enemy. "Go help her!"

"Okay Bloom!" The pink haired fairy chirped, flying down in her green Enchantix dress, she reached the fairy just in time. She used her healing energy to restore the fairy's power. "You look like-"

"Not now she said," her face resembling one of the seven, as her eyes flashed with power. "I need to help them." Then, the fairy flew off in her white dress, looking like an angel with the face of Roxy's friend.

"Wait!" But the unknown fairy didn't listen, she merely fluttered off towards the fight.

"LAVA JAB!" Bloom's attack rang through the night, slicing the Show in two. "Haha, that was fun."

"It's not over yet..." The white clothed fairy whispered as she examined the Dark Matter that was reattaching itself. The Winx were astonished by the fairy, she was a carbon copy of one of their own. "Get down!" The girls obliged, flying out of the range of fire. "TYPHOONING BREEZE!" Out of her palms came winding twisters, sucking everything into her grasp, the monster was momentarily detained. "Um Guys? Can you lend a hand?"

"LAVA JAB!" The flaming projectile broke through the night again, and the thing dispersed, leaving shimmering particles in it's place. Out of the corner of her eye, Bloom noticed the copy trying to hurry away. "Hold it!" She held up a hand, caging the girl in a fiery cage.

The girls all looked closely at the caged fairy, not quite believing there eyes. Her skin was white as snow, and her eyes were a precious blue, her hair fell differently, but it was still very much exact to that of their own.

To that of their Leader.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo How did you like it?**

**Read, Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Here's Chapter 2!**

**Its kind of a filler for the next one which should be up next week, but this one has a lot of information!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club (I will one day though)**

The Winx examined the prisoner, the one that had Bloom's face. Her hair was red, like their leaders, and it fell loose curls over her sky blue eyes. Eyes that reflected power matched by only the Fairy of The Dragon Fire herself. Her white fairy apparel was tattered and bloodied, her off the shoulder top sparkled with flecks of silver, her white leggings striped with the same shade. Her wings were choppy, much like their own. There was only one explanation.

She was a Sirenix Fairy.

"Who are you?" Bloom whispered, captivated by the resemblance, her own blue eyes burned with authority. Burned with the will to know. And right now she wanted to know the answers to her questions. "And why do you share my face?"

"My name is Ariella," the fairy replied, her red hair blowing away from her face. "And we have the same face because we have the same heritage."

"Wait _what?"_

"We are sisters Bloom." Ariella's voice was placid as she watched her sister's face narrow in anger, and she knew that the Fire fairy didn't believe her.

"That's absurd." Stella exclaimed, setting her Light upon her like an interrogation lamp. "Bloom's sister is Daphne."

"_Our _sister is Daphne," Ariella replied, her eyes a pale blue. "You can't honestly believe the universe would allow something as powerful as the Dragon Fire to be embodied without embodying the one power that can stop it?"

"And what is that _one power?"_ Techna asked as she tapped on her portable computer, trying to find an explanation for the anomaly.

"I am the Fairy of Sylphs." The Winx looked at Ariella like she was mad, the Sylphs had been extinct for eons, maybe even longer.

"You mean to tell me," Musa snarled, navy blue eyes dancing with amusement. "That the Universe created a Fairy of Sylphs, the Elementals of Air, just because Bloom is the Fairy of the Dragon Flame?"

"Yes."

"Ridiculous."

"Actually it's not." Flora said, finally understanding as she took a step towards the cage, opening it by snuffing out Bloom's flames. "I think I understand."

"Flora what do you think you're doing?" Bloom cried, astounded that the Nature Fairy would even try something like that. "Are you crazy?"

"No," She replied haughtily. "And neither is she, but before I explain, we need to go see Ms. Faragonda."

The girls stood in the Headmistress's office, blocking Ariella from escaping. It hadn't taken much to obtain an audience with Faragonda, one look at the girl in shreds and they were admitted.

"Okay Flo, we're here." Layla sighed, tapping one of her heeled boots on the red carpet. "Now explain."

"Ms Faragonda, this is Ariella." Flora began, gesturing to the surrounded fairy. "She is the Fairy of Sylphs. And as you can see, she is a Sirenix Fairy."

"Why does she share Bloom's face?" The Headmistress asked, resting her chin in her palms.

"She is Bloom's sister."

"I see."

"She is not my sister," Bloom whispered, looking up at the full moon. "This must be a trap, a prank from Cloud Tower or something." She looked straight at Ariella. "But there is no way in Magix that she is my sister."

"Bloom enough." The command was from Stella, her blonde hair loosing its natural shine, her brown eyes lacking the usual sparkle. "Just listen for once."The leader was taken aback, Stella never chastised her, never. It must be really important if she was.

"As I was saying," Flora continued, her brown hair still pulled back into her Sirenix ponytail. "Ariella is Bloom's sister. Her _twin _sister. This is possible through the Law of Nature."

"The _what_?" Roxy asked, her pink hair tangled from the battle.

"Would you like to explain Headmistress?"

"My pleasure Flower," She agreed, using Flora's Sirenix nickname. "The Law of Nature was created by the first royal family of Lynphea, stating that nothing can exist without a weakness, even the Dragon Fire." There were gasps around the room, all surfacing from the girls. "Domino is the planet of the Dragon Fire, but the Power does not extend to every subject, not even the Royal Family.

"Daphne was excuse from the counterpart, only because of her Destiny as the Nymph of Domino. Bloom however, wasn't because the Fates must believe that she will need help."

"Help?" Bloom yelled "What about all those times I needed someone, where was she?"

"I was always there!" The voice was strong and furious. "Ever since I learnt how to travel between dimensions I've _always _been there! Who do think helped you master your power Bloom? Helped you gain control? Who told Daphne where you were? I did it _all!"_

"How did you escape the destruction of Domino?" Layla interrupted, her head spinning with the whole twin thing.

"Daphne saved me first." Ariella whispered, her head hung low. "The Ancestrals attacked the palace and Daphne ran to mine and Bloom's bedroom. She opened a portal a sent me through it, then she sent Bloom to Earth."

"No." Bloom argued. "Daphne said saving me was the most important thing to her."

"Obviously not."

"_ENOUGH." _Faragonda screeched, her tired exposure seemed to age her ten years. "We will call Professor Daphne in here to explain."

"No need Headmistress." Ariella said. "Our sister has been listening this whole time." Her hand flew out towards the shadows. "Isn't that right Daphne?"

The shadows pushed the blonde haired nymph into view, resulting in her tripping over her tall high heeled boots.

"I can explain."

**Chapter 3 should be this week!**

**What will Daphne explain? **

**Review/Follow/Favorite**

**~Keeper Of The Dragon Flame **


End file.
